


Dandelion Seeds

by kokishu_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cynophobia, Depression, Dogs, Good Sister Kageyama Miwa, Graphic (?) Descriptions of Violence, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Incest, Physical Disability, Prosthetics, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Scars, Sibling Bonding, Sorry Not Sorry, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokishu_3/pseuds/kokishu_3
Summary: Not everything plays out how you want it too. You could have everything in the palm of your hands, only for it to be blown away like dandelion seeds.Basically Kageyama gets attacked by a dog when he was a kid. I wanted to write a character with a Sally Face past and Kageyama was the first person I thought of. Updates might be slow because of school so please be patient with me. that's it, i can't do summaries lmao
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama had considered himself to be a normal kid. He liked to play volleyball outside with his sister and grandfather after school. He ate vegetables everyday so he would grow strong (like his grandfather said to). He didn’t really have any friends at school but he was ok with that. As long as he could play volleyball he was fine with that. 

His sister had picked him up from school that day since her volleyball practice was cancelled. The walk home wasn’t too long so he normally walked by himself, but he wasn’t complaining. He always thought that his sister was so cool when she played volleyball and wanted to be just like her, along with his grandfather. She worked so hard to practice and even cut her hair for volleyball. She had always loved her long hair since it reminded her of their mother. While Kageyama had no memories of his parents, his sister would tell him stories about them. But she always changed the subject when he asked where they were. He wasn’t young enough to not realize what she was doing but knew not to ask.

“Hey Tobio, do you want to stop by the park before going home? I have my volleyball with me so we can play a bit!” He nodded excitedly and sped up a bit, eager to play some volleyball. 

The park was a stop on the way to his house so there was no need to make detours. The gate to the fence came into sight as he ran in, bouncing in place as his sister entered after him. It was like your ordinary park; a set of swing, a sand box, a jungle gym, and monkey bars. There was a large open space around the back in front of a line of trees, leading into the forest behind. His grandfather never let him into the forest because it was dangerous, but Kageyama always insisted that he was old enough to go in. He might have been one of the younger kids in the school but he was taller then they were so he would be fine. 

His sister ran into the opening, giggling as dandelion pappi seeds flew into the air around her. She picked up two as Kageyama reached her, shoving one into his hands.

“Make a wish and blow on it!”

“Why Miwa-nii?”

“Because then your wish will come true!”

She closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them, blowing on the pappus as small seeds blew into the air and into the wind. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

Kageyama stared.

“Don’t just watch me do it Tobio-chan, you have to do it too! Go on!”

He nodded and looked down into the palm of his hand. What would he wish for? Kageyama was never one to ask for things like games or books. He always just played volleyball and that had been enough for him. 

‘I want to be the best setter ever.’

He gave a little smile before blowing on his dandelion, watching the seeds blow away as his sister asked what he wished for. 

“I can’t tell you because it won’t come true, right?” He smirked a bit.

“Let’s play volleyball Nii-chan.”

The sun had begun to sink in the sky as they finished their last game of volleyball.

“Come on Tobio-chan, let’s go home!”

“Can you throw me one more? Just one more I swear!”

“Fine, but then we have to go after.”

He nodded excitedly as he set his hands into the shape of an onigiri. His sister counted down from three before tossing the ball his direction. He shoved the ball into the air with his fingertips. It flew into the air before rolling through the grass and into the forest.

“Ah crap, I’ll get it. Stay here Tobio-chan.”

“I can get it Miwa-nii.”

“No way! Grandpa said that you weren’t allowed to!”

“I’ll be fast I swear!”

“Now didn’t you swear for one more toss? Look what happened!” She crossed her arms as she grew more and more annoyed.

“Please Miwa? I’m old enough! I’m already 6! Grandpa doesn’t need to know. Please?” 

She huffed sharply and glared him in the eyes. “Fine, but if grandpa hears about this we’ll BOTH be in trouble! Now hurry!”  
He smiled and ran off into the woods, pushing past branches and leaves. The sun fell lower and lower into the sky so he had a hard time seeing his surroundings. He squinted his eyes as he finally spotted the volleyball halfway under a bush. He ran over and bent down to grab the ball when he heard a loud noise. 

Something had growled at him. He pulled his hand back and fell onto the ground. He scrambled back as the growling grew louder, forgetting about the volleyball. It was too dark to see through the bush. He swore that he could hear Miwa calling his name.

A shadowy figure began to crawl out from under the bush as Kageyama froze in fear. It came closer and closer until he could make out what it was.

It was a dog!

But weren’t dogs supposed to be nice? All of the dogs in his neighborhood were really nice and let him pet them. But this dog didn’t seem nice. Its teeth were bared in a threatening manner and its fur was matted and dirty. Maybe if he tried to pet it it would let him get his ball back? Dogs like to get pet, right?

Kageyama reached his small hand out to the dog slowly, trying to touch the dogs hand. However, the dog didn’t seem to like what he was doing.

The dog bit his hand.

He cried out as the dog’s fangs dug into his fingers and the palm of his hand. He desperately tried to yank his hand away from the dog as it mauled his hand.

“TOBIO WHERE ARE YOU!?”

He could only scream and cry as the dog pulled and pulled on his hand, tearing at the skin and tissues of his bare hand.

Kageyama managed to free his hand as blood dripped onto the grass below him, screaming for his sister as he tried to run away. 

“MIWA HELP ME!”

“I’M COMING TOBIO I’M-”

He cut her off with his own scream of agony as his leg was bitten into, forcing him back into the ground and falling onto his hand with a holler.

“NO STOP-”

Hot, white pain flared up on the side of his face.

His tears mixed in with his blood as the dog attacked his face he frantically tried to push the dog off of him but he wasn’t strong enough. He could feel the skin of his face being torn apart and ripped to shreds as he was given no mercy. All that he could feel was pain and agony all over his body. His hand and leg screamed as he thrashed in the grass and soil, dirt mixing in with the blood and tears leaking out of his body. He sobbed as the mind numbing agony took over his entire being, fully giving in to it. He heard distant cries but could barely hear over the blood rushing in his ears. 

There was a sharp whimper and a growled as the weight on his chest lifted. There was more screaming until a moment of silence, right before small hands with slim fingers fluttered over his face and shoulder.

“D-don’t worry Tobio! I’m here, Nii-chan is right here! Shhh i-it’s okay! I-I’m sorry T-Tobio! W-we have to g-go home, I-I’ll get help don’t worry!”

He couldn’t recognize who was talking to him but he felt comforted by the babbling voice in front of him. He could feel his limb body being maneuvered, too numb to cry when his injuries were moved.

“D-don’t worry, Nii-chan’s g-got you! Okay? You’ll be fine, y-you’ll be ok.”

“...Miwa-nii?”

Yes! Miwa is here Tobio! Just hang on! P-please hang on!”

Kageyama’s mind began to succumb to darkness, the desperate screams of his sister fading as they began to move faster.

“TOBIO!”

They never went back to pick up the volleyball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Tobio after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I wanted to get this stuff over with so I can get to the parts that I really want to write. Plus high school has been a pain in my ass lmao. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you ever want to contact me my social media and @kokishu_ on instagram
> 
> ok that's it lmao

Everything was fuzzy as he drifted into consciousness. His mind was shrouded in a thick sheet of snow as he struggled to dig his way out. 

He could faintly hear soft beeping noises from somewhere around him as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. He couldn’t open his eyes but he could something wrapped around his face. His arms were stiff and immobile, along with his feet.

“Tobio? Are you awake?"

He attempted to turn his head to whoever was talking but a large hand stopped his movements.

"Shh, don't do that okay? No or talking yet, the doctor should be here any minute."

Tobio gave a tiny nod as the rough hand held his gently, giving a light squeeze.

Moments later he heard a door open to his right before it closed again, tensing as footsteps walked over to his bed. He couldn’t see who was getting closer but the hand rubbing his hand gave him slight relief.

“I’m happy to see that you’ve woken up. You’ve been here for about a week since the incident. Can you recall what happened, Tobio?”

For a few seconds Tobio couldn’t think of anything.

But everything flooded back in.

He had been attacked.

Under normal circumstances, Tobio would have been panicking but he felt unnaturally calm and subdued. There was no panic or heavy breathing, he just acknowledged that it happened.

He nodded slightly hoping that the doctor saw his answer. 

The doctor kept talking to whoever was next to him, saying words that Tobio didn’t understand. The only things that he had been able to pick up on were ‘eyes, ‘arm’, and ‘leg’. Upon hearing that he remembered what had happened to his body. It was barely noticeable but he could feel wrapping tied around his arm and leg.

He chose not to give it much thought as his mind began to wander, fogging up with exhaustion. He could hear the talking of the two people in the room as he drifted off to sleep.

He’d need his energy.

\----

It’s been almost two weeks since the incident. By this time, Tobio’s bandages had been changed multiple times. The polite nurse said that he was healing nicely and that he would be okay soon. However, he lost sight in his right eye and it had to be removed. He asked if he could have a new one but the nurse only gave him a sad smile and left the room. 

The person next to him turned out to be his grandfather, who had taken Tobio straight to the hospital after Miwa carried him all the way back home by herself. It had taken a few more days before Miwa came to visit him, hugging him tightly and apologizing for not being able to protect him. He was confused because she had saved him but only hugged her back just as tight. It was while he was receiving his wrist and ankle brace another few days later that he found out what had actually happened fully. 

When Miwa found him she took a large branch and hit the dog, successfully injuring it and scaring it off. She carried him out of the woods and back to both of their bags. She’d torn her school skirt to wrap it around his face and used her cardigan in her school back to wrap up his arm and leg. If it hadn’t been for her, Tobio could have died.

He would forever be grateful for his sister and could never ask more from her. 

He was required to always wear his wrist and ankle braces to keep him from feeling any pain; the dog had torn tissues and some nerves which resulted in permanent numbness and loss of feeling in his wrist and ankle but he wasn’t too bothered. 

There had been other children in the hospital but they had all been afraid of his face and didn’t want to play with him. Tobio instead chose to play in the courtyard with his sister and make flower arrangements for his grandfather, who had been there for him the entire time. If he wasn’t in the courtyard then he would be coloring in his hospital room with Miwa or talking to the nice nurses. 

They always listened to everything he said and even talked back to him when they knew what he was talking about. He mostly just spoke about his sister and grandfather and how much he loved volleyball, promising them that he would be an amazing setter one day. They always smiled and giggled at him, making his promise that he would come back to visit once he left.

There was one nurse that he got along with the best. He had never been able to pronounce her name right so she just told him to call her Oka-san. She told him stories of when she used to play volleyball and high school and had been the setter for her team. She spoke of her wins, losses, and everything in between. She left out no details and told Tobio everything that she knew. She had even promised to play volleyball with him once he was discharged and healed completely. 

He promised that he would heal as best as he could.

It was during the fourth week that Tobio had finally been discharged from the hospital. All of the nurses crieds and hugged him gently as he promised to visit when he could before going back to hold hands with his sister. Oka-san had given him the longest hug and kissed his bandaged forehead with love and care. 

He preferred to keep his face covered for everyone else's sake.

Before leaving with his sister and grandfather he had been given a present from the nurses. They had all pitched in and got him a custom made prosthetic mask to cover his face. They had noticed how sad he had been and wanted to give him something to help. He jumped into the arms of the closest nurse as the adults around him laughed.

He gave one more goodbye before setting out with his family, finally ready to head back home.

But things were never that easy for Tobio now were they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's adjustment to his new home life and school troubles.

The next few months were everything but easy for Tobio. 

Adjusting to life at home with his injuries wasn't really a problem. He had been out of school for almost a month, and Miwa had also taken that time off because Tobio and his grandfather had to stay in the hospital. His grandfather decided that it would just be better to homeschool them for the rest of the school year since they all had things that needed adjusting. Though he never outwardly said it, Tobio’s grandfather knew that Tobio was afraid to go back because of how he looked.

Everything became more of a hassle. His face was always uncomfortably stiff when he woke up and Miwa had to help him put ointment all over his face. And the fact that he couldn’t see out of his right eye made everything harder. His small feet kept tripping on the stairs and on the wood floors, giving him a multitude of bruises. 

Writing became more of a challenge than ever. Tobio had never been good at school work, now it felt nearly impossible to him. His writing was barely legible, shaky and honestly just a mess. 

He couldn’t play at the park anymore. One, because his grandfather and Miwa banned him from ever going. And two, he never had wanted to go back anyway. Flashes of the attack hit him whenever he thought of going back, sending him into a panicked frenzy of sobs and sharp gasps as his sister calmed him down. He would have to walk to school a different way.

Even as the weeks trailed on, Tobio still hadn’t looked in the mirror at himself, that least without the mask on. He didn’t want to see why children were so afraid of him. He preferred not to know.

The aches in his wrist and ankle annoyed him to no end. He didn’t like wearing the big braces on his tiny limbs because it made it harder for him to draw and to walk. His grandfather said that he was still very small and that he would get better fitting braces when he was older. But Tobio didn’t want to wait that long. And he was already 6 years old so how much older did he have to be?

By the time the school year ended, Tobio still had no friends but his life was starting to settle. He could maneuver around very well for a 6 year old with physical disabilities, though he still tripped every now and then. His sister and grandfather adjusted to his schedule of massages and ointments, causing the days to go by smoothly. He was starting to learn how to do the massages himself so he could do them whenever he needed to. He has able to write and stand for longer periods of time which improved his mood.

Tobio and his sister got closer over those months of staying home together. There was almost never a moment where he and Miwa were not together. She helped him with his schoolwork and helped massage his wrist and ankle whenever she noticed he needed help. She began sleeping in his room after he began to have night terrors of the incident, soothing him every night. She never brought up what happened to him, she knew better. No child should have gone through something like this. But it already happened and she could only show her support for her brother. She was always there. Helping him fix his hair over his mask, what to wear, and making him food whenever he needed. Tobio always had trouble putting his mask on correctly, his tiny fingers struggling to close the clasps behind his ears. She never brought up how to never looked directly at his face. 

Maybe things wouldn’t be that bad.

\-------

Everything had gone bad.

Returning to school had been one of the worse decisions Tobio has ever made.  
The first day had been awful. No one would sit next to him or play with him. They called him scary and said that he was creepy. It was the worst. He went home and asked to be homeschooled again. He didn’t want to go back there ever again. They hated him there, They were so mean there. He didn’t want to go back.

His grandfather said that he could go back to being homeschooled but only after a couple of weeks. He wanted Tobio to really try to go back to school with the other children. Tobio teared up but agreed to stay a little longer.

He had a nightmare about the kids at his school and the incident. They watched as he was attacked and torn apart by the dog, cheering and celebrating and even throwing things at him like rocks and sticks. 

Kill the monster, watch it die! Kill the monster, watch it die!

Kill the monster watch it-

Tobio was homeschooled after that.

\-----------

Nothing changed much until he got older. He always went the first day, maybe a week or two before being homeschooled again. Kids grew more harsh, openly shoving him and pushing him. Putting razor blades in his shoes or putting glue on his seat. They’d carve threats and insults into his desk, or sometimes they would leave a flower there for him. Tobio was almost impressed by how prepared his classmates were for him to show up. By the time the first No matter what his grandfather did, the school did nothing about it. Tobio just told him that it was alright because he only had three years of middle school left. If he could endure this treatment for years he could take two more.

But somewhere deep inside of him he was tired of being treated this way, he wanted to fight back. 

\-------------

Since the incident, Tobio hasn’t really played volleyball. He was too focused on taking care of himself and his schoolwork. Of course he still loved the sport but it had never been the same. He was still terrified of dogs and couldn’t take a single glance at the park without breaking down. But in his heart he still wanted to play.

It was the first week of school during his second year when he overheard two students talking behind the school by the gym. It had been lunchtime and he managed to escape the harassment from those in his class. He always got a carton of milk. He never risked getting more incase it ever got ruined and taken. He didn’t want to waste money.  
“Are you excited for late?”

“I guess so. Do I have to go? I’m tired.”

“You know that you can’t skip practice Kunimi! It’s one of the first practices and the newbies are supposed to show up!”

One of the boys had spiked up hair that reminded Tobio of an onion, while the other’s hair was flat and smooth on his head like a grape.

“I’m sorry, but did you need something? You’re kind of just standing there.”

It was only right then that Tobio realized that he had stopped walking away and had been staring at the two of them. He blushed under his prosthetic and shook his head, spinning around to speed walk back to the classroom. They might harass and hurt him there but at least it would kill him from the humiliation of this situation.

“Hey wait a second!” Tobio stopped immediately before slowly turning back around. They were probably going to beat him up for being a weirdo. Even though he was always a weirdo. Who wears a wrist and ankle brace all the time? And a weird creepy prosthetic that made him look like a freak. He was honestly asking to be bullied. Now he was going to be beat up again and it was all his-

“Sorry if I sound rude when I said that. I just wanted to see if you were interested.” Tobio tilted his head in confusion.

“Oh! We were talking about the volleyball club! We’re both members. I thought that you were interested in joining.” 

Did he want to join the club?

“By the way, My name is Kindaichi Yuutarou, and this is my friend Kunimi Akira!”

“Hi I guess…” He gave Tobio a small wave, which he returned.

“Your name is Kageyama right?” Tobio froze as he was lowering his arm. “I know what the other kids do to you are whatever.”

“You’re Kageyama?”

Looking down to the pavement, Tobio nodded. He could feel both of their gazes piercing into his body. 

“You usually only stay a couple of days though, right?” Another nod. “Why? I mean, everyone talks about why you leave but I want to hear it from you before them.”

Tobio’s eye widened as Kindaichi finished talking. When was the last time someone had actually listened to what he had to say?

He took a deep breath before talking to them for the first time in a soft whisper, “I-I normally get homeschooled after a few d-days…”

“But why though?”

“Because the b-bullying gets too bad.”

There was a moment of silence as Kunimi and Kindaichi took in what they heard Tobio said. They had known that their other classmates treated Tobio badly but they never knew the extent of it. The rumors about him had spread quickly from elementary school but they never paid attention to it. Most of what they said sounded unbelievable and dramatic; that he was a one-eyes freak or that he was some kind of monster. But honestly he just looked shy and quiet. 

“Well that’s stupid.” Tobio’s head shot up to look at Kunimi who rolled his eyes.

“H-huh?”

“Wait! He’s not talking about you!” Kindaichi took a moment to turn around, glaring at Kunimi who shrugged. “He’s talking about the other kids messing with you. I’ve only known you for about 5 minutes but I can tell that what they say isn’t true.”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.” Kindaichi shot Kunimi a look that Tobio didn’t understand. “Anyways, lunch is about to end. So you better, you know, get back to class.”

Tobio nodded before turning to leave when Kunimi’s voice stopped him. “If you’re planning on joining the club you can meet up here after school.”

Tobio could only watch as Kunimi walked back into the building, a grinning Kindaichi following behind him. 

What was all of that about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Aobajousai is not super duper important in the future as of right now and I don't feel like naming all of their names. Oikawa does show up even though he has tecnically graduated but I still need him and Iwaizumi there for an important part of the plot before and during Kageyama's time at Karasuno. Also, sorry for people who like Oikawa a lot. I love him to death but he's going to be a bitch in his to an extent. Kageyama is in his second year so Oikawa and Iwa aren't going to be students but I already have a reason for them being there. And Kageyama's time Kitigawa isn't going to be similar to canon at all really. I'm not sure if the King of the Court thing is still going to happen but I need to plan ahead because if it's not I need to find a new way to introduce Tsukishima. Anyways I'll try to keep updating quickly but I'm mostly writing this during school and study halls, that's why they aren't super long. Ok that's it lmao bye bye


End file.
